


Pretty Lady

by glamSKANKK



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamSKANKK/pseuds/glamSKANKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a pretty pink dress. A little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cross dressing.  
> Summary: Tommy has a pretty pink dress.  
> Disclaimer: This is fake, I made it all up on the spot. Tommy and Adam own themselves. Oh yeah, and I'm not making any bank off this.
> 
> I blame my mother for this.

Tommy spun and twirled, craning his ankles to keep his stilted heels from touching the floor. He loved the way he felt, so free, so open. The strap slipped off of his left shoulder, but he didn’t care. He giggled and came to a lazy halt, basking in the light from the sun outside. His bedroom was his sanctuary. Every single dirty little secret, kink and memory resided in there.

He stumbled around, feeling awkward in his highly elevated shoes and reached to catch himself on his dresser, giggling. Tommy lost himself in a silly fit on laughter, looking at the feminine reflection staring back at him. Blonde fringe hid one dark, long, arched eyebrow hovering above a chocolate brown eye. His lips were made up in sticky pink gloss. The color matched his wardrobe. He brushed on a fine layer of blush to accentuate his cheek bones, and did up his eyes with mascara and some dramatic dark liner. Not that he needed it, but he liked it.

Tommy took a few awkward steps backward to look at his full reflection. One thin, pink spaghetti-strap had slipped over his left shoulder, and hung in a reversed arc. The dress silhouetted his tiny frame perfectly. The light pink chiffon fell easily over mock-silk, ending just above his knees. He even shaved his legs for the first time that day. They were smooth and shiny. Admittedly, he liked it. He loved his pretend self, sometimes more than his real self.

Tommy let his eyes drift from his little pink dress to the shiny white pumps on his feet. They were half-a-size too small, but he failed to care. It’s not like anyone was ever going to see this anyway, especially not Adam.

Tommy stared at his reflection longer, taking it all in. He loved his little pink dress ensemble. He was so caught up in it that he never even heard the door squeak open. As he was once again admiring his shoes, he noticed another pair of much larger feet settled behind his reflection. Tommy didn’t flinch, yell or even turn around. He let his eyes slide up the leather pants, paused at the zipper, then continued up to watch a pair of big arms settle around his middle.

“Hey pretty lady.” It was Adam. He tipped Tommy’s head to the left, letting his own settle on the right, kissing him hard on the neck.


End file.
